Futuro
by Lovino Holt
Summary: Después de que al fin la guerra estaba ganada y la paz empezaba a reinar, los paladines siguieron sus caminos, pero lance no conseguía olvidar a Allura y todos estaban tan preocupados que decidieron hablar con el, algunos creían que algo bueno saldría de todo eso, tal vez algo bueno con alguien a quien le gustaba Lance.


Las leonas se habían ido a buscar a la siguiente generación de paladines y los ex paladines empezaron a rehacer sus vidas, al fin en paz, tal vez no exactamente como querían pero al fin podían dormir tranquilamente en sus camas sin el temor de oír los gritos de Shiro llamándolos o las explosiones o algo que tuviera que ver con la guerra.

Pero la pérdida de Allura les tomo tiempo asimilarla, más a Lance que a los demás, Hunk estuvo a punto de hablar con su amigo y decirle que saliera de esa depresión pero Lance salió por sí solo.

Con el pasar de los años todos fueron consiguiendo los sueños que tenían, Hunk termino siendo un chef reconocido, su restaurante estaba más demandado que ningún otro, estaba comprometido con Shay y ya vivían juntos; Pidge siguió ayudando a su familia a lograr más avances en la ciencia y el espacio, Matt estaba a un mes de casarse con su novia y los paladines no podían estar más emocionados, Shiro se había casado con Curtis en una hermosa ceremonia en la que todos lloraron de felicidad al ver a su líder así de feliz, antes ya lo era pero ahora se le veía al fin sin presiones, relajado; pero Lance seguía en su granja en la tierra cuidando vacas, gallinas y las flores de Altea.

Pidge estaba preocupada, sabía que Allura había sido muy importante ara su amigo, prácticamente su primer amor, pero no quería que Lance se quedara estancado ahí, quería volver a ver a su amigo coqueteando con la gente, riéndose, y no solo mirando melancólicamente al vacío en donde ya no estaba su novia, le conto todo a Hunk y el moreno le dijo que el hablaría con Lance.

Cito a Lance en su restaurante, quería privacidad y sabía que en el salón de eventos especiales la tendría, les pidió sus colegas que lo suplieran ese día y ellos encantados lo hicieron, Lance lego al restaurante temiendo que no lo dejasen entrar por cómo iba vestido, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa azul y una chamarra gris; el restaurante del ex paladín de la leona amarilla era conocido por ir de etiqueta.

-hey Lance, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Hunk saliendo por su amigo

-bien Hunk, ¿Y tú?- pregunto el castaño abrazando a su amigo

-excelente, pero entra que tengo muchas cosas que decirte- y sin rodeos lo llevo a la sala de eventos especiales, había varias mesas con sillas pero la mayor parte estaba vacía, al entrar Hunk le mando un mensaje a Shay diciéndole que si podía ir a cuidar la puerta y que nadie entrara o se quedara de curioso escuchando y la chica le contesto que si pero que le tenía que contar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Hunk se sentó enfrente de Lance dejándole una malteada y el teniendo un jugo de zanahoria, después de un largo suspiro Hunk empezó a decirle todo a Lance-

-mira hermano sé que amaste mucho a Allura y durante mucho tiempo pero ella ya no está y no va a volver- empezó Hunk viendo a su amigo fijamente, no sabía de donde haba sacado tanta valentía para enfrentarse a una conversación así de importante- ella no hubiera querido que te quedaras estancado donde estas, hay más personas en el universo, más chicas, más oportunidades de tener pareja, no digo que sea esencial que la tengas pero ya Pidge y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, siempre ves al vacío como pensando que ahí debería de estar Allura y no sales de ese círculo vicioso de estar anhelando un regreso que jamás pasara; Lance, si tú quieres puedes seguir así pero por favor inténtalo de nuevo, no puedes quedarte enfrascado en tu primer amor si no sabes más allá que eso- Hunk tomo un sorbo de su jugo viendo a Lance incómodo y con la vista clava en la malteada- sé que Allura era increíble pero por favor, queremos ver al Lance coqueto de nuevo, el bromista con todos, el que se aparece en todos lados visitando a sus amigos, el que intenta seguir con uno de sus sueños que aun tiene que es tener una familia propia, si no quieres hacer caso a lo que digo está bien, es tu vida después de todo, pero nos preocupas Lance, mucho, las veces que me has ayudado como mesero has conseguido teléfonos para tener citas y no has ido a ninguna, intenta empezar a salir de nuevo, sin complicaciones, solo salir por ahí- sonrió Hunk y tomo la mano de su amigo que estaba recargada en la mesa

-creí que todo eso había pasado desapercibido para ustedes pero veo que no, Hunk yo también lo he pensado pero es difícil retomar tu vida después de una relación tan importante, además no quiero salir con cualquiera solo por haber sido ex paladín- soltó una risa el castaño

-además, no quiero que empieces una relación con alguien solo para hacerte olvidar a Allura, jamás va a pasar eso pero que empieces algo porque estás enamorado de nuevo y quieres intentarlo con esa persona- comento Hunk pensado un poco más la situación

-no haría eso, aunque a veces siento que eso fue lo que Allura hiso conmigo Hunk, no sé, a veces creo que empezamos algo pero que ella quería olvidar a Lotor- suspiro Lance tomando de su malteada

-la verdad Lance, tardaste mucho en darte cuenta- rio Hunk

-ya sé, pero prometo salir de mi estancamiento, además puedo ser tu proveedor de leche- Lance alzo sus cejas viendo como Hunk había una cara de sorpresa

-eso sería maravilloso Lance, la mejor leche de la galaxia la tiene Kaltenecker- se emocionó Hunk pensando en los ricos platillos y bebidas con la leche de su vaca favorita

-por cierto, Keith me invito a salir el otro día- murmuro Lance sin atreverse a ver qué cara tenía su amigo

-pues acepta hombre, a hasta él me había preguntado si te pasaba algo por que jamás aceptabas salir con el- le guiño un ojo para ver si captaba la indirecta el chico que estaba frente a el

Porque Hunk sabía que a Keith le llevaba mucho tiempo gustando Lance, aun mucho antes de que el moreno fuera novio de Allura, pero jamás dijo nada, solo lo apoyaba en lo que podía por que no podía ver a su amado así de preocupado o triste, pero varias semanas atrás se presentó Keith en su restaurante entrando literal hasta la cocina y le pregunto que que le pasaba a Lance.

Ese día Hunk se rio al ver lo alterado que estaba el ex paladín de la leona negra pues normalmente era el más calmado, le conto sobre sus teorías y prometió hacerle saber que le pasaba.

-oye Hunk ¿Y Shiro?- pregunto pensado en que tal vez él podría ayudarle con sus sentimientos encontrados

-en la tierra, tiene una casa cerca de Garrison- conto Hunk y le dibujo en una servilleta como llegar a ella

Ese día Lance mando el mensaje a Keith de que aceptaba salir con él, Kogane no tardo nada en marcarle y preguntarle que a donde le gustaría ir, terminaron haciendo un plan de que primero Lance acompañaba a Keith a entregar unas cosas al cuartel central de la Espada de Marmora y luego irían a la playa.

Una semana antes de su salida con Keith Lance fue a visitar a Shiro, llego a la casa que le había dicho Hunk y después de tocar el timbre varias veces la puerta fue hubiera por un Curtis aun en pijama y resfriado.

-salió por medicamentos- explico el moreno antes de volver a caer en el sillón

-lo esperare entonces- sonrió Lance y empezó a ver la casa de su casi otro padre, tenía chimenea y había muchas fotos en la pared, fotos que se tomaban cada año con la estatua de Allura, fotos de su boda, algunas que Coran había recuperado en donde salía Allura aún viva, fotos que seguramente Kinkade había tomado y se las habida pasado en donde salía cada paladín en su león, y había unas pocas en donde salía Shiro con Adam.

-oye Curtis- hablo Lance volteando a ver si estaba dormido o no

-¿Sí?- pregunto abriendo los ojos

-¿Cómo es que aceptaste a Shiro aun con su pasado?- pregunto yendo hacia donde creía era el comedor encontrando el refrigerador y metiendo hielos en una bolsa de plástico

-estuve con él en todo el asunto de Honerva, lo vi trabajar, gritar, preocuparse por ustedes, vi a Takashi mas allá de un paladín, lo vi como persona y todo tenemos experiencias pasadas, amores que no fueron, pero él había estado punto de casarse y morir y cuando volvió encontró que Adam se había muerto- hablo entre pequeñas toses

-Pero Shiro aun quería a Adam- comento Lance poniéndole la bolsa en la frente, se veía con fiebre y esperaba eso ayudara

-gracias- sonrió Curtis- lo sé, me conto todo, pero una perdona así de importante jamás va a ser olvidada, ni suplida, pero si será un recuerdo hemos de algo que fue, aún queda mucho futuro como para quedarse aferrado a una memoria del pasado que jamás volverá, siempre estará ese recuerdo de sus momentos que tuvieron pero se quedaran en eso, momentos, ese fue tu pasado pero el futuro siempre tiende a ser brillante- el moreno mayor sonó su nariz y vio como Lance estaba con los ojos cristalizados

-gracias, aunque aún necesito hablar con Shiro dijiste cosas muy ciertas- sonrió Lance oyendo como la puerta de la casa se abría dejando ver a un Shiro con bolsas de medicinas y algunos ingredientes para cocinar

-¡Lance! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Kaltenecker sigue bien?- pregunto Shiro dándole un abrazo cariñoso

-necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas, y Kaltenecker sigue igual que siempre- sonrió y le enseño una foto que tenía en su teléfono donde salía la vaca

-déjame darle estos medicamentos y hablamos ¿Si?- Shiro camino a la mesa y dejo todas las bolsas, saco los medicamentos y se los llevo a su esposo para que se los tomara

-Lance me trajo la bolsa con hielos- sonrió Curtis al ver como el peliblanco vería la bolsa en su frente

Lance se alejó un poco de ellos para ver que había en las otras bolsas, Shiro había llevado verduras y pollo para hacer caldo de pollo, también había polvos para gelatinas y una caja de condones que prefirió ignorar, tomo todos los ingredientes y el empezó a preparar todo dejándolo en la estufa

-listo, ahora si Lance, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shiro sentándose en el mismo sillón que Curtis estaba acostado

-¿Cómo saliste con Curtis aun cuando querías a Adam?- pregunto el moreno menor viendo como Shiro ponía los pies de su esposa en su regazo para estar más cómodo

-solo lo deje ir- respondió Shiro entendiendo todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Lance, habían pasado años juntos y era casi como su hijo, era imposible no saber a quién se referia con esa pregunta

-pero lo querías y lloraste por él y tenías hasta la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo cuando volvieras- Lance hablo algo desesperado sin llegar a entender esas palabras

-Lance, por mucho que lo haya amado él no iba a volver, después de haber llorado por él y todo eso, solo lo deje ir, lo deje en mi mente como un recuerdo de alguien que fue maravilloso, alguien a quien ame tanto y el me amo igual pero todos esos momentos no iba a volver, y yo no pensaba quedarme soltero con 40 gatos viendo la foto de Adam- se rio Shiro al final al imaginarse así- gracias a eso encontré a otra persona que no solo acepto mi pasado, si no que sabía que él jamás remplazaría Adam y no hay comparación de "el hacía esto y Curtis hace esto" porque son dos personas diferentes, afortunadamente este hombre al borde del sueño me invito a salir y yo accedí, no por olvidar a Adam sino porque en realidad me gustaba y mira donde estamos ahora- Shiro veía a su esposo aun con fiebre pero ya casi dormido

-¿Cómo dejo ir a Allura?- pregunto Lance que ya no sabía si llorar o sonreír

-solo deja de buscarla, deja de buscar conexiones, a veces estarán presentes, como cuando vamos a altea, pero lo que tú haces es aun imaginarla en los campos que rodean el castillo, en cada flor aun la vez, debes dejar de buscar a alguien que no está Lance, hay más peces en el océano, tal vez alguno te sorprenda- el peliblanco empezó a hablar cada vez más bajo para no despertar al durmiente enfermo

-si todo eso funciona…-empezó a hablar Lance

-yo me daré cuenta Lance y por favor, no preocupes a Hunk y a Pidge, los hubieras visto teorizar sobre cómo decirte todo- se rio en voz baja al recordar a los otros ex paladines hablando en el jardín de su casa

-lo prometo- Lance se despidió y después de verificar que la comida estaba hecha y la gelatina ya en el refrigerador se fue a su granja de nuevo, tenía muchas cosas que pensar

Y poco a poco empezó a seguir los consejos de sus amigos, aun en el campo con las flores alteanas recordaba muy fuerte a Allura pero ya no la buscaba, su familia hasta les mando un regalo a Shiro, Pidge y Hunk por sacar a Lance de donde estaba.

Y la esperada salida con Keith llego, Lance se vistió con pantalón de mezclilla, botas, playera negra y chaqueta azul, Keith llego a la casa de los McClain nervioso, jugaba con el cuchillo de la Espada de Marmora e intentaba no sonreír como idiota porque al fin había conseguido una salida con el moreno.

Verónica abrió la puerta encontrándose con Keith con pantalones negros ceñidos, sus típicas botas, playera roja y encima una camisa a cuadros roja, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con una liga roja; Kroila le había comprado varios paquetes de ligas para el cabello de colores para que tuviera variedad.

-¿Vienes por Lance?- pregunto verónica

-si esta ¿Cierto? ¿O está en los graneros?- preguntó Keith intentando no sonar nervioso

-se supone que ya iba a bajar pero creo que mis sobrinos lo atacaron- sonrió al recordar las risas de sus sobrinos y un grito de Lance

-entonces lo esperare- Keith entro y se quedó junto a la puerta oyendo las risas infantiles en el primer piso

Varios minutos después llego Lance encontrando ya a toda su familia hablando con Keith y presentándose, el pelinegro está nervioso, habría querido hacer todas esas presentaciones con Lance a su lado pero no está por ningún lado.

-déjenlo respirar- hablo Lance terminando de bajar las escaleras

-hasta que llegas, ¿Qué te he dicho de la puntualidad?- riño su madre

-díselo a los monstros de allá arriba- refuto Lance haciendo una mueca

-como sea ya váyanse, se les va a hacer tarde- hablo marco- o él se va a desmayar por los nervios- se rio señalando a Keith quien ahora hablaba con el padre del moreno

-si si si si- contesto Lance y se acercó a Keith poniendo su mano en su hombro- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto notando como los ojos negros lo veían

-vamos, después vendré a comer señora- prometió Keith recibiendo una mirada cariño por parte de la madre de Lance

Subieron a la nave en donde llevaba los suministros y partieron rumbo al cuartel central, Keith se cambió de ropa antes de quitar el piloto automático y dirigió manualmente la nave.

-perdón por todo eso- se disculpó Lance

-no te preocupes, pero no vuelvas a dejarme solo con todos ellos, es demasiada atención- respondió Keith más calmado

-no prometo nada si vas a ir a comer con nosotros- se rio Lance

-no podía negarme a tu madre- Keith intento hundirse en su asiento intentando ocultar su sonrisa de emoción al ser tan bien aceptado por los McClain

El viaje fue tranquilo, entre platicas de lo que habían hecho, algunas anécdotas graciosas y la pronta boda de Matt que exigía ir con pareja, Pidge iba a ir con su perra a falta de novio o pretendiente pero ellos dos no sabían con quién ir, Kroila iba ir con Kolivan y Verónica con Acxa.

-¿Y si vamos juntos a la boda?- sugirió Lance

-por mí no hay problema- sonrió Keith

Al llegar a la base Kroila recibió los suministros e informo de las siguientes misiones, saludo a Lance y le dijo entre líneas que no había problema si su hijo no regresaba a dormir haciendo sonrojar a Lance y negar todo ante la mirada divertida de la Galra. De regreso hablaron sobre la boda de Hunk y como se imaginaban a sus hijos.

Al entrar a la tierra, Keith le paso en control de la nave a Lance quien se dirigió a una playa alejada del bullicio de la gente en Florida, había ido dos veces con su familia por estar más lejos que a la que siempre iban pero esa playa siempre le traía cierta paz.

-¡Quien llegue primero al agua invita la comida!- grito Lance después de haberse cambiado la ropa quedando solo con su traje de baño

-¡Eso es trampa!- grito Keith quien aún tenía la playera puesta

Lance llego al mar y se dejó caer sintiendo las cálidas olas, el sol en su piel y la calma de ese lugar, había algunas nubes pero en general estaba despejado, Keith se unió minutos después con una botella de protector solar.

Se quedaron jugando y nadando hasta el atardecer, tenía mucho que no veían un atardecer juntos pero ahora sin la incertidumbre de si iban a salir vivos de esa guerra o no.

-tenemos que salir más seguido- sonrió Keith dejándose caer en la arena viendo los tonos naranjas y rosas del cielo

-me arrepiento de no haber aceptado antes- Lance se mantuvo sentado sonriendo pensando en que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no relacionaba todo a su ex novia

-puedes llamar cuando quieras o podrías acompañarme a veces a entregar las cosas a los otros planetas, tal vez y hasta consigues novia- bromeo el pelinegro

-tal vez- suspiro Lance

Y las salidas de Lance se hicieron frecuentes, a veces visitaba a Pidge y le servía de conejillo de indias, a veces iba con Hunk a ayudarle de mesero y llevar las dotaciones de leche, Shiro le llamo avisando que Curtis estaba mejor y que podían salir cuando quiera pero principalmente Keith empezó a salir más con el moreno, ya era común verlo llegar a la casa de los McClain preguntando por Lance o yendo a jugar con los sobrinos del otro ex paladín a quienes les habían empezado a gustar los huegos con espadas.

La boda de Matt llego en menos de lo que pensaban, iba a ser en la noche en el restaurant de Hunk, ese día lo había cerrado solo para ellos, Keith llego a la granja y toco el timbre, esa vez el padre de Lance le abrió y lo hizo pasar.

-la corbata está mal amarrada- señalo el papá de Lance

-¿Me ayudaría? Creo que es la segunda o tercera vez que uso una- pregunto apenado Keith ocasionando una sonrisa del McClain mayor y que se la acomodara como debía ser

-nos vemos luego yerno- se despidió el papa de Lance al oír los paso apresurados de su hijo

Keith se quedó estático, sabía lo que es palabra significaba pero aun no eran nada y no quería forzar las cosas con Lance, aunque al verlo bajar la escalera con ese traje negro con camisa azul y moño rojo le dieron ganas de besarlo y decirle lo hermoso que se veía.

-te queda bien el traje- comento Keith aun sin poderle quitar os ojos de encima

-gracias, a ti igual, me gusta la corbata- sonrió Lance recordando cuando habían comprado todo, haciendo juego, Keith llevaba camisa rojo apagado y la corbata azul.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Keith tendiéndole la mano

-vamos- Lance sonrió y tomo la mano del otro

Fueron en las naves personales que les habían construido a los paladines, esa vez iban en la roja de Keith, llegaron al restaurante y después de verificar las invitaciones entraron siendo recibidos por Pidge quien llevaba un traje negro y moño verde.

-hasta que llegan- sonrió malévolamente al ver la combinación de su ropa

-no llegamos tarde- reclamó Lance haciendo reír a Pidge

La boda fue sencilla y rápida, la comida deliciosa, buen ambiente y no quedo nada del pastel, el primer baile fue abierto por los recién casados y después se unieron todos, Pidge a veces bailaba con Romelle, a veces con Coran, con Matt y hasta con Lance, pero lo que ningún de los ex paladines paso desapercibido fueron los coqueteos de Lance había otras invitadas, Keith había creído que el moreno si se estaba enamorando devel pero tal parecía que todo eran imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Keith todo bien?- pregunto Shiro al verlo sentado en la mesa

-todo bien- sonrió intentado no preocuparlo

Los coqueteos de Lance resultaron con una alíen de orejas largas muy parecida a Nyma y que terminaron en un pasillo besándose apasionadamente, todo iba de maravilla hasta que por alguna razón Lance se separó de la chica y con una disculpa corrió de regreso a la fiesta.

Y es que Lance ya había superado lo de Allura ahora lo que lo tenía inquieto eran sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Keith, disfrutaba estar con él, acompañarlo en algunas misiones, esas salidas a la playa, había intentado tener novia pero relámete con ninguna llego sentir la tranquilidad que sentía con el pelinegro y en esa fiesta intento un ultima confirmación, había terminado besándose con la chica pero no sentía algo más allá, no había sentimientos y ni siquiera se estaba excitando.

Cuando volvió a la fiesta y localizo a Keith quien veía desconfiado el vaso de licor que tenía en sus manos no dudo en tomarlo de la mano y salir corriendo hacia algún pasillo vacío, necesitaba decirle todos sus nuevos descubrimientos a Keith quien, a pesar de las protestas, los siguió.

-creo que me gustas Keith, intente salir con chicas pero ninguna me provoca todo lo que tu si- hablo Lance con un sonrojo en su rostro

-yo llevo enamorado de ti años- sonrió Keith acariciando la mejilla contraria ahora con las pequeñas marcas alteanas

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado Lance

-desde mucho antes de que fueras novio de Allura ya me gustabas, pero sabía que no iba a ser correspondido, creí que jamás lo seria pero henos aquí tu diciéndome que te gusto y yo queriendo besarte- Keith se mantuvo en su lugar esperando que los latidos de su corazón no los oyera el chico que tenía enfrente

-¿Y te vas a quedar solo queriendo besarme?- preguntó Lance sonriendo coquetamente

Se fundieron en un beso desenfrenado en donde buscaban transmitir todos los sentimientos nuevos y viejos que se tenían, Lance término aferrado a las solapas del traje de Keith y este con las manos en la cintura de Lance rezando por que las piernas no se le doblaran y cayeran al piso.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Keith?- pregunto Lance robándole las palabras de la boca al mitad Galra

-con gusto- y volvieron a besarse

Desde la esquina del pasillo donde estaban besándose Pidge veía todo, Hunk llego después y se unió verlos, Kinkade termino gravándolos y Shiro los regaño a todos porque eso era personal.

Semanas después Keith fue presentado antes los McClain como novio de Lance, no fue sorpresa para nadie pero se alegraban de que ahora si fuera oficial, Kroila le advirtió a Lance que no le hiciera daño a su hijo o se las vería con ella, y los paladines, ellos celebraron que al fin estaban juntos.

Fin


End file.
